


“It was nice while it lasted.”

by icemakestars



Series: ♡ 100 WAYS TO SAY "I LOVE YOU" ♡ [63]
Category: Edens Zero (Manga)
Genre: Friends With Benefits, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Resolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:35:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28104063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icemakestars/pseuds/icemakestars
Summary: Weisz is hoping that, one day, he will be more than just a hookup.
Relationships: Kris Rutherford/Weisz Steiner, Mentioned Rebecca/Homura, Mentioned Witch/Ivry
Series: ♡ 100 WAYS TO SAY "I LOVE YOU" ♡ [63]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1283213
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	“It was nice while it lasted.”

He was breathless, a sensation that Weisz had gotten used to since Kris had moved onto the Edens Zero ship, but for good reason; for all of his stoic bravado, Kris had proven to be utterly insatiable, even by Weisz’ standards. 

It had started innocently enough, with Shiki proposing a group bath for them, 

“Just like the girls do!” 

Except not really, because Weisz wasn’t entirely sure that Rebecca and Homura had hooked up yet, or that Ivry had acted on her obvious desire for Witch, whereas he and Kris… he thought that everyone had heard them at some point. The flushed cheeks, small sniggers, and avoidance of eye-contact all pointed towards that, anyway. 

“I think I might be melting.” Shiki had groaned, sinking low enough in the bath to start to gurgle, eyes fluttering closed. 

As soon as the words had been spoken, Weisz became devastatingly aware of Kris sat not even ten feet away from him, naked, obscenely large biceps framed with his pretty green hair. Immediately his heartbeat quickened, and he became immensely grateful for the towel across his lap. There was no way to explain  _ that  _ to Shiki. 

“Are you getting out?” Kris asked nonchalantly, not lifting his head from where it was tipped back, enjoying the steam from the bath. The question would have sounded innocent to anyone else, but Weisz knew the other man too well, heard the drop in octave; the strain in the tone. 

After Shiki left, the rest was utterly inevitable. 

Weisz was bent in two, chest pushing painfully into the cold slat of marble which lined the bath, and by the time that Kris was spent and panting, the surface had left a bruise. Something else to remember the situation by. As if Weisz would ever forget. 

“Shiki probably heard that.” Weisz panted, wiping wet blond strands from his eyes as he watched Kris roll his muscles in a shrug. 

“Your point?” 

At that, Weisz couldn’t help but laugh. 

“Here’s to bad decisions and relaxed moral values.” Weisz raised an imaginary toast, and if he saw the crack of a smile play with the edge of Kris’ lip then he was courteous enough not to mention it. 

It wasn’t as though Weisz lacked confidence - in fact, the opposite - but he had wondered before if Kris even  _ liked  _ him. You didn’t need to be friends with the people you fucked, after all. Weisz knew that better than most. But that small display of congeniality was enough for him then, prompting Weisz to lean over, pressing the side of his body into Kris’, resting his head on the taller man’s shoulder. Kris didn’t pull away, actually appeared to relax into the contact, so Weisz remained there, silent, until the bubbling laughter of Shiki began to approach.

“It was nice while it lasted.” 

Weisz didn’t expect a response, but still Kris hummed an agreement, touching his fingertips to the sensitive skin behind Weisz’ neck before standing, unabashed and unashamed, not even bothering to cover himself with a towel. Not that Weisz was complaining, of course. He was just stunned that Kris had instigated affection, no matter how small the gesture was. It gave him hope that this wasn’t just sex, that there was something more between them than lust. And Weisz clung to that, to the possibility that one day that could be something more.


End file.
